


The Cure for Loneliness

by Darth_Cass



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is a doting grandpa and it's adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality sucks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Immortality is rough, even more so when your two lovers are tragically mortal. Although there are still little moments that make life worthwhile. Takes place after the Castlevania cartoon.





	The Cure for Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in forever, it feels good to be writing something again. Especially for Castlevania my new obsession. Shout out to my friend Sam (deputyrook) for editing. You're the best.

When Adrien remembers the Dracula of his childhood, the memories are ones filled with warmth, laughter, and so much love. There were times though that Adrien would catch a glimpse of sadness in his father’s eyes. Those instances were rare, but still enough for a young child to notice.

_“Are you alright father?” Adrien would ask._

_“Yes, of course,” Dracula would respond, with a half-smile that never seemed to quite reach his eyes. Then the day would continue as normal and Adrien was content to let the issue slide, at least for a while._

There was one instance, when Adrien was a little older, where he tried to find answers from his mother. 

_“Why is father sad sometimes, but then he tells me it’s nothing?”_

_Lisa hesitated before answering. “Sometimes, your father is just remembering things from long ago, that’s all.”_

_“Why does remembering make him sad?”_

_“Because your father’s been around for a long time and that can make some memories, even happier ones, sad.”_

At the time Adrien, now more commonly known as Alucard, didn’t understand. How could he? How could any child understand the existential sadness that comes with the curse of immortality?

He didn’t understand it until Trevor and Sypha were dead and buried. 

Alucard understood sadness of course. He understood it when he lost his mother, and he understood it when he had to kill his father, but this was different. There were no cruel people to blame, no dramatic showdown to save the world and end the suffering a broken man. It was just a case of age and time. Nothing more than a natural symptom of the human condition. 

Alucard wished that his father was still around, so he could ask him for advice. It would have been comforting to at least have family around who could understand and empathize. But that bridge was burned long ago- or rather it was staked, decapitated, and then burned. Which left Alucard stuck trying to figure it all out for himself.

Trevor was the first to die. Which wasn’t surprising really. He was always getting into the stupidest fights and seemed to have a real talent for getting into incredible trouble. What was surprising was the cause. It wasn’t because of pissing off the wrong guy, or from facing some unholy abomination that was stronger than anticipated. He just got older and frailer. And one night he went to sleep and didn’t wake up. 

It was almost funny, in a morbid sort of way. The only thing strong enough to take down a Belmont wasn’t a demon or vampire, it was time. If Trevor were around, he’d probably be furious that he went out in such a boring way. Alucard remembered telling that to Sypha, the day they buried Trevor. She let out a quick laugh before breaking down crying in Alucard’s arms. There wasn’t much joking after that. 

Things were different after that day. Alucard became more conscious of the changes in Sypha. In the back of his mind he was always aware of Sypha and Trevor’s aging, but it wasn’t a problem until Trevor was gone. When they were still a trio it was easy to ignore it all and push it to the back of his mind. But without Trevor around to maintain an illusion of collective immortality, it became harder and harder to ignore. 

Sypha’s passing was more gradual than Trevor’s. While Trevor just seemed to pass away overnight, Alucard could see Sypha getting sick. She insisted it was nothing at first, just the normal aches and pains that come with age (not that Alucard would know, not that he would ever know). Her reassurances didn’t stop his worries though. Before long the “normal” aches and pains led to Sypha having difficulty doing even the most basic of tasks, and spending most of her days bedridden, yet still exhausted.

He dedicated himself to reading over all of his mother’s research on diseases, on pain, on age, on anything that seemed remotely relevant. When his mother’s notes proved to be not enough, Alucard went through his father’s vast library of knowledge, hoping that there’d be something, anything that could be found that might ease Sypha’s pain. Anything that could give Alucard just a day more with her before she had to leave. A day, an hour, hell, even a minute before he was resigned to eternal loneliness.

But there was nothing. The collective knowledge and research of two of the smartest people to have ever walked the earth contained no answers in how to prevent Sypha’s demise. There was info on ways to ease her pain, herbs and concoctions that seemed to help, but ultimately there was nothing to prevent her death. 

When she did die, Sypha was buried next to Trevor. Despite the knowledge that her passing was inevitable, despite the fact that she had spent so long suffering, it wasn’t any easier to bury her than it was Trevor. No matter the cause, there really was no such thing as a “good” death for those still around. 

Alucard was no stranger to loneliness. He remembered the ache he felt when Sypha and Trevor left so soon after defeating his father. That was a different loneliness, a loneliness tinged with hope of return, a hope that didn’t go un-rewarded. There was no hope of Trevor and Sypha returning now. 

He wished desperately to join them, but Sypha had made him promise not to do anything of that kind. Actually, her exact words were, _“Alucard, my love. I swear to all that is good and holy and to all that isn’t that if you do anything stupid after I die then you better pray to every god there is that there isn’t afterlife, because I will kick your ghost ass with all my ghost magic that I will absolutely have.”_ It was a hard promise to keep, but it helped that he had other motivations to live. 

“Grandpa! Grandpa, Al. Are you alright grandpa?” A child’s voice broke Alucard’s contemplation. 

Alucard quickly shook his head, clearing his mind of sad thoughts. 

“Yes of course, Simon.” He gave the child, his grandson (technically speaking, Trevor and Sypha’s great-great-grandson, but that was just semantics) a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

During their lifetime Sypha had given birth to one child, a daughter they named Lisa. And while the biological father was clearly Trevor due to the lack of any vampire traits, Alucard, Trevor, and Sypha had raised the girl with all the love and care in the world. Eventually Lisa had grown and married a nice young man. While Lisa had moved on with her life and adulthood, she kept in contact with her three parents, and had been a great source of comfort to Alucard after Trevor and Sypha’s passing. 

Since then, Alucard had kept in contact with Lisa’s family and eventually her kids’ families and their families. He never lived with them permanently- the villagers might have too many questions about a seemingly young man who never seemed to age. He visited as often as he could and invited them to visit him at the castle whenever they wanted as well. It helped with some of the loneliness.

He had also gotten into the habit of tutoring Trevor and Sypha’s descendants. After all, he was tasked with taking care of Dracula's castle and the Belmont hold. He had the resources and knowledge to teach his family all they would need to know. He had the wisdom and stories of an old man, but the energy of a young man, which made him popular with his younger relatives. Relatives like Simon. 

“Good! Then that means you can play with me, right?” Simon asked. His bright eyes, blue like Sypha’s, shined as he asked with a giant grin, so much like Trevor’s. It’s amazing how certain traits can carry over in a bloodline. Even after generations. “Please, I finished all my studying.” 

Alucard’s smile transformed into a smirk. “Have you now?” 

Simon nodded just a little too enthusiastically. “Mhmm, I did!” Alucard raised his eyebrow. “Okay, so I didn’t finish math, but math is boring. I did everything else though, you can check my work and everything!”

Alucard let out a brief chuckle. “I’m pretty sure your parents wanted you to learn everything while staying here. Including math.” 

Simon pouted. “C’mon grandpa. Please.” He looked up at the fearsome half-vampire with his most pleading puppy-dog eyes. Combined with the pouting it was a fairly powerful display. 

Alucard shook his head and sighed. He really couldn’t say no to any of his grandkids (or great-great- grandkid in this case). It was his greatest weakness. “Alright, I suppose you do deserve a break. It’s not healthy to spend all your time cooped up reading after all.” Alucard could practically hear Trevor and Sypha teasing him for being so soft and lenient with Simon. Although Aucard sincerely doubted either of them would be less likely to spoil their grandkid. Especially when he was pouting and giving puppy dog eyes. No one with a heart, undead or otherwise, could resist. 

Simon grinned and let out a cheer of joy. “Yay! Come and get me grandpa Al. I bet you can’t. I bet you can’t!” Simon ran off giggling.

Alucard waited a moment, before giving chase. It was only fair to give the child a head start after all. Despite feeling like an old man, Alucard was just as spry as he was when he first met Sypha and Trevor so many lifetimes ago. 

Simon wouldn’t be a child forever. Someday he’d be an adult, possibly with kids of his own. And someday he’d be dead, and Alucard wouldn’t be. And Alucard would mourn him just as he had mourned his daughter Lisa, Sypha, Trevor, his parents, and countless others. 

But that was someday, an inevitable future that Alucard could not prevent. For now, Simon was a child who wished to play and Alucard was more than happy to oblige him. Alucard would enjoy this moment, and every moment of joy that would come afterwards. 

As Alucard raced through the castle halls with the largest grin, chasing after a voice that squealed with delight, he figured there were worse ways to exist, and that he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. He would have his moments of loneliness, but his family would make sure he was never alone. 

And what more could a man ask for than that?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played any of the Castlevania games except Symphony of the Night (although I haven't beaten it yet) so I don't know exactly how far descended Simon is from Trevor but fuck it, it's fanfic I can do what I want. Hope you liked it.


End file.
